


Collared

by ShearaGoldwing



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShearaGoldwing/pseuds/ShearaGoldwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings are stressful occasions and everyone deals with them differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

They’d laughed when they’d found out. Called him insane. Said he’d chosen a mad dog. Hux glanced down at the top of Ren’s head where his fingers tangled and tugged at the thick hair. He watched a shudder go through the broad shoulders and felt the head resting against his hip shift. Ren had never been the most patient man in the world. Hux gave the thick leather collar around his throat a tug and the restless shifting stilled obediently. 

Three years. It had been three years since their fighting  had finally driven Hux over the edge. He’d grabbed Ren by the hair and had dragged him into a kiss full of teeth and blood and somehow they’d never stopped. The nights that left bruises and scars lessened and Hux began to understand his strange, half-mad lover.  And, more importantly, what they both needed.

The jingle of keys in the front door lock set Ren to shifting again. Hux sighed softly and gave the collar another tug to no avail. Ren’s head came up off his lap when the door swung open and Phasma stepped in along with a flurry of frigid air. She slung her satchel onto the front table and pulled her opalescent silver helmet off and brushed her short hair back into order. 

“It’s freezing outside!” She unzipped her silver leather jacket and stuck it on a hook by the door. Her boots were discarded just as quickly and she was halfway to the kitchen when she finally looked over at the pair on the couch. “Oh,” she paused as she took in the sight of Hux reclining against the arm of the couch in sweats and a t-shirt with Ren kneeling on the floor in just his boxers, collar, and muzzle. A slow smile stretched over her face and she crossed the floor to give Hux a slow, warm kiss and run her fingers through Ren’s hair. “Rough day?”

Hux hummed idly at his lover's kiss before pulling away and frowning. “For me? No. But I came home to find him,” he nodded at Ren whose head had fallen back against the redhead's legs, “in a ‘mood’ with half a bottle of whiskey already down.” Phasma’s small smile faded at those words and she sat down on the edge of the couch, wrapping an arm around Hux’s shoulders. “I’ve spent the last three hours sobering him up.” He sighed and leaned his head against her shoulder. “He kept trying to drink more. I put the muzzle on him after he bit me.” He lifted his arm to show her the bruise that had already formed. “He calmed down a bit after that.”

She made a small noise of understanding and carded her fingers through his neatly clipped orange hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Sounds like a rough evening. You should have called, I’d have come home to help sooner.” The fingers of her other hand were still combing through Ren’s thick black hair. “Did he ask for his collar?” Hux nodded. “Well, at least there’s that.”

The first collar had been given to Hux as a joke a week after the rest of the First Order members had heard that their best strategist was with their most prized fighter. It had been hand delivered by Snoke himself. Tucked into a tissue stuffed box that had been wrapped in paw print wrapping paper. Hux had been too embarrassed at the time to even react when he’d seen it even as Snoke had laughed coldly. “Best of luck taming the mutt.” Those had been their division leaders words as he’d left Hux’s office. He still wasn’t sure what had made him bring it home. Or what had made him think it a good idea almost a year later during one of Ren’s rages  to put it around the violent man’s throat while Phasma had held him down. They’d all been surprised when he’d gone limp. All his rage leaving him as the leather settled into place.

Since then it had become a staple in their home. Two years after that first night and they’d trained him well. If he felt a rage coming on he’d ask for his collar. When he was sober enough to remember it at least. They were still working on the drinking.

They sat together a while before Phasma finally stretched her legs and stood. “I need something warm to drink. I’ll be back in a minute.” She glanced down at Ren who appeared to have dozed off under the attention. “Has he had water recently?” Hux nodded and Phasma continued into the kitchen. 

Hux could hear the soft clicks and hiss of the gas stove and the sound of water filling the dented kettle Phasma had found at a garage sale one day. He let the familiar sounds and weight against his hip soothe his nerves and his eyes slipped closed.

Chamomile. The smell was unmistakable and Hux smiled as Phasma pressed against his side, pushing him up against the back of the wide couch, so she had room to sit properly. Ren grumbled through his muzzle as his pillow was moved out of reach. He looked up at them and blinked blearily, alcohol still slowing his reactions. He made no move to join them on the couch, opting to let the side of his head come to rest against Phasma’s thigh, one of his hands curling loosely around her calf. It was going to be a while before he was coherent.

Phasma wrapped her arm around Hux’s shoulders, encouraging his head to lay against her breast as she sipped her tea. It was a rare calm silence that echoed through their home, too often full of noise and stress. 

“My mother called today.” Phasma looked down at Hux in surprise as he spoke.

“Oh? I didn’t realize she knew your number.”

“I wrote it in her address book last time I was there. She had to look it up, I’m sure.”

She hummed noncommittally and took deliberate sip. “What did she want?”

“She wished to inform me that she and my father will  _ not _ be able to attend the wedding.”

“Tragic.” Hux gave her an amused look for her sarcasm. She raised her eyebrows in mock surprise, lips pursed. “Were you expecting them to come? After everything?”

Hux shook his head and laughed darkly. “No. Though I am amazed she actually went through the effort of calling instead of just throwing the invitation in the trash.”

“God bless proper manners.” Her sarcasm made Hux snort.

“Indeed.” They lapsed back into silence broken only by the rattle of the radiator kicking on. 

Phasma tilted her head as a thought occurred to her. “Actually. If you parents already received their invitation. Do you think Ren’s…” She trailed off as looks of realization broke over their faces. “No wonder he was drinking. Do you think it was his mother?”

“Had to of been. I’m fairly sure his father doesn’t even admit he exists anymore.” They both peered at the figure dead asleep againsts Phasma’s leg.

“Well at least we know why, now,” she muttered and drained her mug. She set it on the floor and buried her fingers back into Ren’s hair gently. “This wedding just seems to cause nothing but stress. I thought this was supposed to be a happy occasion.” 

Hux lifted his head and frowned at her words. “Of course it is! I’ve never been happier about  doing something in my life. I don’t care if we have to do this at the courthouse in our leathers with a pair of Troopers as our witnesses!”  Phasma barked out a laugh at the sudden intensity of Hux’s words, earning an unhappy grunt from Ren as her leg shifted which only made her laugh harder.

When she’d finally calmed she found twin sets of glares watching her. She chuckled again and pulled Hux in for a kiss while Ren resettled himself stubbornly. It took a few moments for Hux’s frown to soften against her lips and begin returning the kiss. They eased back to their previous positions, letting their bodies melt against each other. 

Phasma let her cheek rest against Hux’s coppery hair and relaxed letting her eyes wander to the large window that, when the sun was up, looked out over a small yard and down a steep hill to the edge of a wood. Snow had started falling since she’d arrived home. Fat flakes fell in an almost solid sheet as she watched. The bikes would be staying in the garage for a while if it kept up like this. 

…

Phasma opened her eyes many hours later. The nap left her head muzzy and for a minute she couldn’t figure out what had woken her. Then she shifted her legs.  _ Ah, _ she thought,  _ bladder. _ She stood from the couch and practically ran for the bathroom ignoring the unhappy sounds behind her as her boys were woken. 

Hux propped himself up on an elbow and frowned after Phasma’s retreating back. He snorted and laid back down, letting his body stretch out along the cushions fully. Tap, tap. He opened his eyes at the sharp taps against his forehead. He glanced to his right and saw Ren’s brown eyes watching him. “Finally sober?” He couldn’t help the small bite to his words but he reached out to cup Ren’s muzzled jaw when his eyes looked down in the closest thing Hux had seen to shame on the fighters face.

Ren leaned into the touch greedily, practically nuzzling the palm, before turning his head so that Hux’s fingers slid over his ear and through his hair to where the buckle held the leather muzzle to his face. “Oh,” Hux murmured, “did you want this off?” A nod. “Are you going to bite me again?” Ren’s brows furrowed in confusion and looked at Hux questioningly. He didn’t remember. 

Hux turned the arm cupping Ren’s head so that he could show the bruise that had darkened considerably over the last few hours. Ren studied the mark carefully before pressing his forehead to the skin just above it in apology. Hux sighed and rolled onto his side so he could reach the buckle with his other hand. 

The leather stuck to the skin of Ren’s face a little and the prolonged use had left his already plush lips red and sensitive. Hux slid his thumb over Ren’s lower lip gently, feeling it quiver, before slipping it inside. His mouth was hot and wet and Hux groaned and dragged him into a slow intense kiss. 

When he pulled back Ren followed greedily, lifting himself up to hover, pressing more kisses to every inch of skin he could reach as his hands slid under the loose shirt. Hux moaned and buried his hands into the thick black hair. Sharp nails digging into his side made the redhead jerk in surprise and he used his grip in Ren’s hair to wrench his head away. His other hand latched onto the offending wrist and yanked it out to the side. “Ah, no,” his voice was breathy from the kisses but he knew Ren understood him. “No scratching,” he leaned up and kissed the curve of Ren’s throat just above the leather. “Behave,” he ordered, “or I’ll be forced to restrain you.” As those words left his lips Hux felt a shudder pass through Ren’s body. “Oh,” he whispered into the skin beneath his lips, “is that what you want?” Another shudder. “Do you want us to tie you up? Make you utterly helpless while we use your body for our own pleasure?”

Ren moaned and tried to turn his head to capture Hux’s lips in another kiss but the hand in his hair kept his head still. “Is that what you want?” Hux asked, brushing his lips along the shell of Ren’s ear. He felt the nod but gave the hair in his grip a sharp tug. “Use your words, Ren.”

“Yes!” Ren’s voice was rough and deep and full of need. Hux pressed another kiss to those plush lips only for a throat to be cleared somewhere above them. They parted and looked up to see Phasma standing above them with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you two forgetting someone?”

Hux smiled widely. “Of course not. If you’ll hold him for a minute I can get the cuffs.” 

“Or,” Phasma countered, “the two of you can get off the couch and come with me to the bedroom so we can do this properly.” She turned to walk to the bedroom and smirked at the scuffling she heard behind her as the men hurried to catch up.


End file.
